Kingsman 2 - Whiskey's Good
by AgentGalahad392
Summary: When Whiskey's got Eggsy and Harry at gunpoint and bullwhip point, Eggy decides to confront him and tell him about his past. Kingsman AU where Whiskey is still a good guy and doesn't die.


**Hey guys, I'm back! In my last story, Whiskey was still alive when Eggsy and Harry found Merlin. I still feel that he could've been a good guy if only he could see past his desires for money. So here's what I think would happen if Vaughn hadn't killed him off.**

* * *

 *****Poppy's Diner*****

Well, today has been a sh** show. The two Galahads had lost Merlin, Poppy Adams was gone. A victim of her own creation, no longer a threat to anything or anyone. And now the two were being held at electrical bullwhip and gunpoint by one of the Statesman.

"Well that's just f**king great," Eggsy said unbelievingly, "You're working for the president."

"That a**hole," Whiskey chuckled, "Hell no. It's a matter of personal principle, Agent. No more drug users, and the Statesman booze skyrockets."

"So those are your principles? Making money? Our agencies were founded to uphold peace, to protect the innocent."

"You wanna know who was innocent? My high school sweetheart, the love of my life, pregnant with my little boy. He'd be about your age now. If his mamma hadn't got caught in the crossfire of a bunch of meth-head freaks who decided to rob a f**king convenience store. A world without those people in it sure sounds like peace to me."

Eggsy knew where Whiskey was coming from. The same thing happened to him with his father. He died trying to save Harry. It meant that they wouldn't get to have all the great father and bonding times. All because Only his father chose to save Harry, and now Eggsy was paying the price. But he didn't want to hurt Harry. In more ways than one, Harry had become a father to Eggsy. Then with one shot, Harry was gone. But now he was back, and Eggsy would be damned if he was gonna let him go.

"You know have a point. You lose someone, you wanna do right by them," Eggsy said, "Your wife and son died, and you're doin' this for them... But try looking at it from my point of view. You're looking at it from the view of a father who lost his son, but try looking at it as a son... who lost a father."

"Eggsy-" Harry said, but Eggsy cut him off.

"No Harry, it's okay. You know when I was a kid, 'bout seven or so, Harry here showed up at my doorstep to tell me and my Mum that my Dad had died. He was on a Kingsman trainee mission with some other trainees, Harry, and Merlin. They were interrogating this guy in a small room. What they didn't know, was that that a**hole snuck a f**king grenade in there and he pulled the pin. Harry tried to get it, but my Dad pushed him back and jumped right on top of the guy... and the grenade..."

Hearing this made Whiskey feel some regret about this. At first, he thought the kid was just trying to bullsh** his way outta this. But he looked into Eggsy's eyes, and he saw the tears forming and coming down his. Looking down further, he saw a lump in the kid's throat. This was obviously a tender subject for him, just it was for Whiskey about his wife and son.

"My Dad died saving the lives of three men, including Harry and Merlin... Seventeen years later, I went and went down a dark path. Gave up all my hobbies, quit my army training, everything had gone tits up. Then one day, this man helped me to see that I didn't have to stay on this path, and that my Dad... would be very disappointed in me. I wasn't too happy when Harry told me that, but I knew he was right. He helped me in so many ways, but one, in particular, was very important... He became a father to me."

When Harry heard this, his heart melted. He was so proud, so proud of this boy who had matured into a fine young man. And the fact that he thought of him as a father just added to that joy because deep down, Eggsy had become a son to him as well.

"And when we lost Harry a year ago, I got that feeling all over again, it then I realized I couldn't let anyone else feel that way. THAT'S why I decided to make a change, THAT'S why... I decided to become a Kingsman."

"Plus you said you wanted to become like Eliza Doolittle from My Fair Lady," Harry chuckled.

"I never said THAT! Eggsy contradicted jokingly, "You were bringing up movies and I used My Fair Lady as a reference."

"Oh, well that's a shame. You would've made a lovely Eliza Dolittle."

And you'd make a good Henry Higgins, your name already sounds like him. All you need now is to get rid of the glasses and get a hat." The two Galahads laughed at that.

Whiskey could see the love between these two, the type of love a father has with his son. Deep down he knew that his wife wouldn't be happy with this. But he was doing this for her, right?

 _"Jackie."_ He heard her voice in the back of his head, _"Jackie, honey."_

Whiskey shook his head to try and drown out her voice, but when he reopened his eyes, he saw her standing right in front of him, right in between Eggsy and Harry.

"Sally?" He said with a shaky voice.

 _"Hey, honey."_

"Baby get outta the way, I need to do this"

 _"No you don't,"_ she said walking closer, _"This won't change anything."_

"It'll teach people a lesson, no cure means no more drug users."

 _"No cure, also means millions of people will die! Jackie, the world is full of people, some good, some bad. Who's to say that if you do this, the good will become bad. There's an effect for every cause, what you're doing is the cause. Who knows what effect will be, it all depends on you now,"_ Sally said cupping Whiskey's cheek.

He leaned into her touch. It felt so good to hear her voice again. But as he listened, he could hear the hurt in her voice and in her eyes, they resembled the same feelings as Eggsy's. Thinking it over, he knew Sally was right and he realized... he had to stop this.

"I love you, Sally." He said shedding a tear.

 _"I love you too, Jackie,"_ Sally replied pecking his lips, _"You keep doing good, and don't worry. I'll alway's be with you."_

And just like that, she was gone. As swiftly and mysteriously as she had appeared. Coming back to reality, Whiskey pushed a the Stateman button on his bullwhip, retracting it, and turned the safety on his and holstered it. Looking at the two Kingsman agents in front of him, he smiled and walked over to them. When he was right in front of them, he pulled them both into a hug, to which they returned after a few seconds.

"Thank you," He said breaking the hug. He walked back to the middle of the diner and picked up the case and put on the bar. Eggsy opened it and typed in 'VIVALASVEGAN' "This one's for you Merlin," He said, pressing 'ENTER', releasing the antidote to the whole world.

"Now what?" Whiskey asked.

"Let's get the f**k out of here."

* * *

 *****Outside*****

The three agents walked out of the diner and were joined by Sir Elton. As they walked, Eggsy pointed at something moving towards them.

* * *

 **And this is where my first story [Merlin Lives] begins. I hope you guys liked this. My next story, Kingsman 3: The Red Fox will be coming real soon. See you guys later, Long Live The Kingsman.**


End file.
